goodtimesfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Ward
|birth_place = Glenside, Pennsylvania, U.S. |occupation = Actor |yearsactive = 1949–1979 |died = |death_place = Coxsackie, New York, U.S. |series = Good Times |character = Henry Evans (in 3 episodes in Seasons 3-5) }} Richard Ward, (March 15, 1915 – July 1, 1979) made three guest appearances on Good Times as Grandpa Henry Evans, James's dad, first in the Season 3 episode "The Family Tree", then in "Grandpa's Visit" in Season 4 and "Something Old, Something New" in Season 5. Career Richard was a gravel-voiced actor on the stage, TV, and in films, from 1949 until his death.Associated Press: "Richard Ward: Played Grandpa Evans on TV's 'Good Times;' Was Real Life Detective". The Toledo Blade. July 5, 1979. Though best known through his TV appearances late in life, both in situation comedies and police drams, Richard also had an extensive film resume and a distinguished stage career, one of the highlights of the latter being his portrayal of Willy Loman in the 1972 production of "Death of a Salesman", staged in Baltimore's Center Stage (the first African American production of Arthur Miller's signature opus, produced with the playwright's blessing);"Black TV Cook Says Role is Not Degrading". Jet. December 11, 1975. Ward's own favorite among his theatrical vehicles was "Ceremonies in Old Men".''Treaster, Joseph B.: "RICHARD WARD DIES; STAGE AND TV ACTOR; Played in 'Ceremonies in Dark Old Men' and 'Anna Lucasta'-- 'Good Times' Grandpa In Vaudeville With Sisters; Favorite Role Was in 'Ceremonies'". ''The New York Times. July 4, 1979. An Actors Studio alumnus, Ward belatedly made his television debut in 1950 on the Perry Como Show, later appearing on dramatic anthology series such as Playhouse 90, Studio One, and Hallmark Hall of Fame, before becoming a familiar face on seventies sitcoms like Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman, All in The Family, and The Jeffersons Ward made three guest appearances on Good Times as James's dad Henry (the name that James was known by on Maude), who had walked out on James' mom and siblings when he was younger. The first episode he appeared on, Henry was discovered by Thelma at ship port where he was working and she brought him home to surprise James for his birthday. At first, James didn't want to see him, but after a deep conversation, Henry was welcomed by his son to join the celebration. James wished he could have 100 more years with his dad. The other two episodes Henry appeared on were after James' death. On Sanford and Son, Ward played in the episode of "The Stung", this the episode that Fred asks a professional gambler (played by Ward) to teach Lamont and his friends a lesson. This episode aired in 1975. In the pilot film for the 1970s cop show, Starsky and Hutch, Ward played Captain Dobey, though in the series itself that role was played by Bernie Hamilton. Ward did however appear as a different character in one episode in the final series, shortly before his death of a heart attack. Selected filmography * The Cool World (1964) * Black Like Me (1964) * Nothing But a Man (1964) * The Learning Tree (1969) * Across 110th Street (1972) * For Pete's Sake (1974) * Mandingo (1975) * The Jerk (1979) * Brubaker (1980) References Category:Actors Category:Guest stars Category:Recurring cast